1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building structures and, more particularly, to an integrated building complex consisting of a ship, which is a replica of the Titanic and an iceberg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating innovative building structures is a constant challenge for architects, engineers and builders. Over the past several years restaurants, hotels and other buildings have been created in a wide variety of structures. For instance, restaurants have been structured to resemble ships and castles, hotels have been structured to resemble swans and dolphins and buildings have been structured to house amusement rides which simulate boats, planes, cars, etc. and resemble particular scenes or themes. A common feature underlying most of these prior art building structures is the fact that they are comprised of a single structure designed to perform a specific function.
Applicant has discovered the need for a fully integrated building complex consisting of a plurality of such innovative building structures structured to perform a multitude of functions. Any such complex should preferably be structured to follow a single aesthetic theme and be all inclusive, that is all functions and amenities required by a visitor should be available within the complex. Specifically, applicant has discovered the need for a fully integrated building complex, situated in a lake or other body of water, consisting of a plurality of interconnected multi-function structures, one such structure being a ship, which, externally, is a replica of the Titanic, and another such structure being a replica of the iceberg which was struck by the Titanic. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.